


Seaside Love

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Old West, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm day, nice beach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #2. 
> 
> This story is a recycle of a Riptide slash story.

An unusually hot summer had turned most of the coastal Baja California landscape yellow and brown.  Ezra Standish paused his gelding under the leaves of a tree along the narrow trail and watched Vin make his way up the dirt path.  He shook his head.  Had it only been four months?

The tracker was taking his time, allowing his gelding to set his own pace since Peso was carrying a pack tied behind Vin's saddle.

Pulling out a sweat-damp handkerchief, Ezra wiped his face, the moisture hiding in his dark brown hair immediately sliding down to replace what he'd removed.  After a final attack with the cloth, he turned his own gelding and continued down the hill, eager to reach the small cove at the bottom.  It would have been a challenging ride even in good weather and with the heat it seemed twice as long.  But they had agreed to meet the others there.  Hopefully one of the teams dispatched to find and bring home a young girl who had been kidnapped by bandits had been successful and, before long, they would be headed back to Four Corners to collect the sizable reward for the girl's safe return.

 _At least_ , the gambler thought, _a cool ocean breeze should cool us off while we wait._

 _Or perhaps not_ , he reconsidered, smiling.  He was randy; one hundred percent pokey.  He wanted nothing more than to take a quick swim, cool off, and then–

He shook his head to chase the images away and with them the partial erection that strained against his pants.

He wondered briefly how he had lucked out.  Vin usually rode with their enigmatic leader, but this time Larabee had assigned Vin to ride with him, a turn of events the gambler was both delighted over and worried about.  His attraction to the tracker had been growing steadily over the months and the chance to spend some time alone with the man was something he'd been hoping for, but at the same time, he knew he'd have to be particularly careful not to allow his feelings to show.  He could just imagine the reaction if Vin Tanner learned the truth.

Ezra was sure he would be lucky to escape with his life.  And he really didn't want to lose the only "family" he'd had in years.

Their decision to meet at the small seaside community had been the gambler's idea, as was the pack Vin's gelding carried – the items picked and organized at the last town they had passed through.  Vin had no idea exactly what waited inside, but he had agreed to bring it along – if doing so would get Ezra back on the trail, which it had.

Ezra grinned as the image of the pretty Mexican girl, standing outside her shop and waving them off, filled his thoughts.  She couldn't have any idea why he'd wanted the items wrapped in the pack, and he wondered what Vin would think of his preparations.  He could imagine every detail of the younger man's expressions, right down to the crinkled laugh-lines puckering the corner of his sparkling blue eyes when he really smiled, which didn't happen nearly as often as the gambler would have liked.  But then, Vin Tanner had lived a hard if still short life.

But how he could imagine that he had any chance whatsoever of loving the tracker the way he wanted to, he had no idea, but it filled his day and night dreams. And this might be his only opportunity to woo the man to his way of thinking.

Ezra shook his head.  What in the world did he think he was doing?  It was crazy.  Ludicrous.

But hope still niggled at his thoughts.  After all, he never saw Vin take advantage of Wicks' Town, or any of the other makeshift whore towns.  Nor had he ever seen Vin courting any of the local women in Four Corners.  That might not speak of other proclivities, but then again, maybe it did.  And there was only one way he was going to find out.  If he survived the attempt, well, things would either be the same as they were now, or maybe, just maybe, one of his most dearly held dreams might just come true.

 _Even if he realizes what I'm suggesting, says no and doesn't kill me, he won't be any farther out of my reach than he is right now_ , Ezra decided.  But he fervently hoped it wouldn't turn out like that.  He wanted to feel the tracker's skin under his hands, wanted to touch the man, love him.

"I must be possessed," the gambler muttered to himself.

Vin cocked his head to the side.  "What's that?"

"Nothing, Mr. Tanner, just commenting to myself on this abhorrent heat," Ezra replied smoothly.  "I hope we can indulge ourselves once we reach this seaside oasis and cool off in the surf."

"Don't see why y' can't take a swim if y' a mind to.  Plenty 'a places t' camp along the beach."

"You've been down here before?"

"Time or two," Vin admitted.  "Tracked a couple of bounties down this way a year or so ago."

"And you were successful?"

"Yep," Vin replied, then added, "with the first one.  The second got away from me in a boat.  Don't know a damned thing 'bout boats."

Ezra chuckled.  "Neither do I, Mr. Tanner," the gambler agreed.  "Well, except for the best paddle-wheelers on the Mississippi."

Vin nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Once we reach our campsite, would you care to join me in a swim?"

Vin turned in his saddle to met Ezra's hopeful expression.  "Ain't much fer swimmin'."

"But this heat is so oppressive.  Surely a swim in the cool surf holds some attraction, even for you," Ezra pushed, wondering for the first time why it was that he'd never seen Vin using the bathhouse in Four Corners.

          The tracker sighed softly, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.  "Look, if I take a swim with y', I don't want t' hear a bunch 'a questions."

"Questions, Mr. Tanner?"

"'Bout anything y' might see."

Ezra's brows arched in reply, but he nodded.  "I give you my word, Mr. Tanner.  I won't ask you any questions."

Vin considered the gambler's words for a moment, then nodded.  "Guess a swim would feel pretty good," he admitted.

Ezra gripped his sweat-slicked saddlehorn and urged the horse on.  The smallish chestnut grunted and picked up the pace for several steps, then slowed again when it was clear that Vin wasn't keeping pace.

"What the hell did y' put in this damned pack?" Tanner asked him.

"Just a few comforts, I assure you," Ezra replied.

"Comforts, huh," Vin said.  "Well, yer comforts are damned heavy."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Reaching the bottom of a steep hill, Ezra stopped in the shade of a large tree that grew just at the edge of the sandy beach.  The deep blue of the ocean broke easily on the shore and a few gulls paraded along the wet sand, looking for any morsels the retreating waves might have deposited for a meal.

A light breeze picked up and the gambler smiled.  It was a beautiful sight.  In the distance he could see the roofs of the small village, but the rest of the coastline was deserted.

"Sure is pretty, ain't it," Vin breathed, looking out at the ocean and the distant specks of white foam-crested breaking waves.

"Yes, quite lovely," Ezra replied, but he was looking at the tracker.

They rode the rest of the way into the village, checking to see if any of the others had beaten them there, but they were the first to arrive, just as Ezra had hoped.  After a lengthy conversation with one of the locals, Vin nodded as he handed the man money.  That done, he turned and said to Ezra, "He's gonna let us use a small house a ways up the coast.  Lady who lived there died an' he's lookin' t' sell the place, but we can use it fer a few days."

The gambler nodded.  "Lead the way, Mr. Tanner."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The house was actually a small cottage, well cared for and complete with a vegetable garden, plenty of flowers, and a barn.  They led their horses over to the corral attached to the barn.  Vin removed the pack, unsaddled Peso, then pulled off his bridles and let him explore the small space.  Ezra did the same with his gelding.

The tracker headed into the barn and, after a few moments, walked back out to toss some hay into a bin for the horses.  Joining Ezra, they walked over to the house and entered.  The single room could be warmed by the small stone hearth the woman had used for cooking, and there was a single bed in one corner, and a table with two chairs.

"The accommodations might become a bit crowded," Ezra said, "once the others arrive."

          Vin nodded.  "I'll settle out in the barn.  Plenty 'a space there, an' it ain't likely t' get cold this time 'a year."

The gambler nodded.  "Very well, Mr. Tanner, but until they arrive there's no reason why we cannot share this lovely cottage."

The tracker shrugged a single shoulder and said, "Fine by me."

"I hope there's something we might render into a meal put by here," Ezra added, frowning.

"Hell, Ez, the village ain't that far.  We c'n ride back if we have t'."

"True enough, Mr. Tanner," the gambler replied.  Then he smiled.  "But first a cooling swim is in order.  Would you be so kind as to bring that pack along?"

"Y' want me t' tote this pack down t' the beach fer ya?"  Ezra's angelic smile didn't fool the tracker for a moment.  "Hell, Ez, y' gonna tell me what's inside this thing that's so all-fired important?"

"Consider it a surprise," was all the gambler would say.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Vin sat the pack down under a large tree growing at the edge of the sand.  Ezra then shooed him back and set about opening it.  The first thing the gambler tugged out a colorful Mexican blanket.  He handed it to the tracker and instructed him to spread it out on the ground in the shade.  Vin did so, then flopped down on it while he waited to see what else Ezra had bought.

But the gambler bent over slightly, resting his hands on his knees, catching his breath while he watched the rhythm of nature.

"What's the matter, Ez?  Too much work fer ya?" Vin teased him.  "Told y' before, man never drowned in his own sweat."

Ezra leveled an annoyed glare on the man.  "This heat is too oppressive for this kind of work."

"Work?  Peso 'n' me done all the work."  Vin grinned.  "Y' getting' old, Ez?"

"No faster than you are, Mr. Tanner," the gambler reminded him, but he didn't miss the humor bouncing in the tracker's blue eyes.  Ezra looked back out at the Pacific.  "It does not appear we are going to receive an accommodating breeze," he said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"That swim y' talked 'bout might do the same," Vin suggested.  "But finish unpackin' that thing first."

"No, I believe I will allow that onerous chore to wait."

"Come on, Ezra!  I wanna see what I've been tottin' all this time."

"I assure you, Mr. Tanner, it can all wait," Ezra argued.  "I am sweltering in this weather and a swim sounds like just the cure.  Are you going to join me?"

The tracker grinned.  "Ah hell, why not.  Just remember yer promise."

Erza's green eyes twinkled, but he nodded and, with a serious expression, said, "I will not ask you any questions, I assure you, Mr. Tanner."

Vin glanced out at the water, making up his mind whether or not he trusted the gambler to keep his word.  Then he nodded slightly, having made up his mind and started to undress.

Ezra glanced out at the low waves and grinned.  "Last one in buys the first round," he challenged and immediately stripped off his boots, jacket, vest, shirt and pants, tossing the clothes over a low hanging tree limb, and then pulling off his socks.  He glanced around, making sure they were alone before stripping off his long underwear.

When he was done, he realized Vin hadn't even started.  "And just what are you waiting for, Mr. Tanner, an engraved invitation?"

Vin grinned and shook his head.

"Well then, hurry along.  The cool surf awaits!"

Vin shook his head, saying, "Don't wait fer me.  I'll be along shortly."

Ezra hesitated for a moment and then headed for the beckoning water.

The tracker stood, staring at the gambler's naked backside as he walked away, then undressed himself and hurried down to the waves where Ezra waited for him.

"Well, go on," Vin grumbled, gesturing at the water.

Trying to ignore the fact that the man he'd been fantasizing about was standing naked next to him, Ezra strode confidently into the water, then turned to see if the tracker had followed him.  Vin had.

The younger man was more tanned than Ezra expected, but he guessed that was a result of working out at Nettie Wells' farm, or with Chris at his new cabin.  But given the tracker's modesty, he had to wonder if Vin didn't just revert to his days with the Indians when he occasionally took off for a few days at a time.

Ezra swallowed hard at the visions that stirred in his imagination, his favorite being one of Vin, clad only in a small breechclout, standing in front of a teepee and beckoning him inside. . . .

The gambler's long legs puckered with gooseflesh, the water still cool despite the hot weather, but the chill surf did nothing to dampen his growing arousal.  The desire he'd so carefully placed on hold rushed back.

Ezra swallowed hard and dove in under a wave.  When he surfaced several yards out, Vin laughed and shook his head.  "Don't know how y' do that.  I got t' work up t' it."

"Proceeding at a snail's pace would drive me insane, I'm afraid," Ezra explained.  "It is considerably easier if you take the plunge all at once."

"Says you."

Ezra chuckled and struck out, swimming out to where the cove opened onto the deeper waters of the Pacific.  He paused, treading water and watching the gulls flying overhead.  It was so peaceful here, so beautiful, he wished he could freeze his time alone with Vin and savor it.  Then, with a sorry sigh, he headed back.

Vin had managed to wet everything except his hair.

"Do you plan to join me in a swim?"

With a sheepish tone, Vin conceded, "Colder 'n I expected."  Mischief sparkled in the blue eyes.  "Guess I need somethin' t' warm me up."

"Oh?"

"Reckon somethin' like this oughta do it," he said, splashing the gambler.

"Hey!" the dark-haired man yelped, quickly submerging and resurfacing out of range.

Vin laughed.  "What's the matter, Ezra?  Yer already wet."

"Yes, I suppose I am at that."  Ezra struck out, swimming parallel to the beach, Vin following alongside.

After a couple of minutes the pair stopped, both men rolling over to float on their backs out beyond where the waves broke against the sand.  Staring up at the cloud-freckled blue sky, they let the surf gently rock them.

Spreading his arms, Ezra's fingertips brushed Vin's torso and he heard a soft, half-stifled moan.  The sound ignited the gambler's desire and he let his feet sink back to the sandy bottom.

The tracker continued to float nearby, his eyes closed.

Moving slowly, Ezra bobbed closer until he could reach out and trace his fingers along the man's collarbones.  The blue eyes opened as Vin sucked in a breath.

Ezra swallowed hard and willed himself to continue, knowing it might be his only chance.  His moved lightly down Vin's chest, then slipped over his side so he could draw the man closer.

The tracker stood, nearly chest to chest with Ezra.  The gambler's hands rose to rest lightly on Vin's shoulders and he smiled down at the disarray of light-brown hair that clung to his companion's forehead.  Leaning closer, he kissed the tangle, then continued across the man's eyes, which had dropped closed again, and on until he reached the waiting lips.  The same soft moan escaped again as he claimed Tanner's mouth.

Vin's hands came up, rubbing along Ezra's goosebump-textured sides.  "What're y' doin'?" he whispered when they surfaced for a breath.

The gambler's fingers drifted off Vin's shoulders, brushing across the man's already hard nipples.  Blue eyes remained closed, but opened when he felt Ezra step closer, the man's chest pressing lightly against his own.

"Call it . . . adoration," Ezra replied softly, maneuvering to kiss Vin a second time.

The rising tide lifted the pair off the sandy bottom, carrying them toward the beach.  Sensing the danger before it happened, Vin wrapped his arms tight around Ezra's back just as a large wave broke over then.

When they surfaced again, both men were chuckling.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're one of the mermaids of legend," Ezra whispered huskily.

Vin shook his head.  "Don't look like any fish lady."

"No, not a maid, that is certain," Ezra acknowledged.  "But something I would most dearly like to hook."

"Y' would, would ya?"

Ezra met the inquiring blue gaze and admitted, "Yes, more than anything I can imagine."

Vin thought for a moment, then said, "Can't be sure with all yer five-dollar words, but I think I see where this trail's leadin'."

"And is it a trail you'd consider following?"

"Reckon it might be."

Ezra blinked and swallowed hard.  Surely he'd heard the tracker wrong.

"You cooled off now?" Vin asked the gambler.

Ezra almost answered honestly, but managed to say instead, "Yes."

The pair exited the surf just in time to rescue the gambler's frilly shirt from being swept away, the wind having lifted it from the branch where he'd hung it.

Padding over to the bright blanket, Vin dropped down and stretched out on his back.  "Sun sure feels good now."

Ezra studied his friend like a collector admiring fine art, then dropped down next to the tracker and leaned over to claim a kiss.  A crow cawed loudly from a branch above them.

"Looks like we've got a visitor," Vin said, his eyes cracking open.

"I can honestly say that an audience of his kind I am not concerned with," Ezra said, then nibbled at Vin's neck.

The tracker's arms came up to encircle the older man, pulling Ezra into a tight embrace.  "Y' feel pretty good," he said, "but I still wanna see what y' made me pack down here.  Hope there's some food in that pack."

Ezra leaned back and stared down at the tracker.  "Please, don't tell me that food is the only thing on your mind, Mr. Tanner."

"Ain't the only thing," Vin replied with a twinkle in his eye.  "Jist one 'a the things."

Ezra grinned.  "I see.  Well, in that case, by all means, let's take our repast."

Vin shook his head.  "That mean there's somethin' t' eat in there?"

"Yes, Mr. Tanner, it does."

Vin pushed Ezra off and sat up.  Leaning over, he pulled the pack closer and peered inside.  "Now _that_ looks mighty good."

Ezra smiled and nodded.  "Well, there's no reason we should live like beggars when our hard-earned money can buy more."

Vin pulled out the bottle of wine and the two glasses that were wrapped in cotton napkins.  He laid them on the blanket.  "Wine, huh?"

"A fine wine is a joy to the pallet, Mr. Tanner."

"Doubt this is what y' call fine, but the pot roast in the pails smells good."  The covered metal pails joined the wine on the blanket.

"The senora assured me it was tender and well cooked," Ezra said with a smile.  "She mentioned she was giving me extra for you – said you needed to be 'fattened up.'"

Vin just flashed the man disgusted look.  "Y' do try an' think 'a everything, don't ya," he said, pulled out a small lantern and set that aside as well.

"Well, I wouldn't want us to lose track of time and have to walk back to the cottage in the dark."

"Y' know, Ez, yer a whole lot smarter 'n I gave y' credit for."

"And there would be dessert in there as well," Ezra announced.  "Muffins."

The tracker looked inside and then sniffed appreciatively.  "The senora is a good cook," he said with a smile.

"She most certainly is," Ezra agreed, shoving Vin back and reaching inside to take out the rest of the meal – vegetables, and a small bottle of oil to dip them in.

"So, where do y' want t' start?"

"I'm assuming you mean with the food, since I've already made my preferences known," Ezra stated.

Vin ignored the gambler, helping himself to one of the cornbread muffins, then starting in on the pot roast.

Ezra groaned softly to himself and reached for his own dinner.  As he ate, his gaze regularly returned to the naked man seated across from him.  It took him a few minutes to realize what he was seeing, but then the realization hit him and he knew why Vin had made him promise not to ask any questions.

The tracker's body was decorated by a myriad of faded scars.  With some Ezra could guess where they had come from, others were more mysterious and he had to fight back the questions that crowded the back of his throat.  He would keep his promise and hope that, one day, Vin might tell him the story of his youth.  But one thing was certain, the tracker had had as hard a life as the gambler had suspected – maybe even worse.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Dinner was a leisurely affair, both men enjoying the pot roast, some cold mashed potatoes and gravy, the vegetables and oil, the wine, and especially the muffins.  Afterward a nap was inevitable.

Ezra awoke first and lit the lantern.  He didn't really need it, but it created a glow that washed seductively over the tracker's bare skin.  Despite the twilight, it was still warm and comfortable and the gambler guessed they could spend the night right there on the sand without getting cold.  It was a comfortable enough spot, and he doubted they would be disturbed by any wayward villagers.

He leaned over the sleeping tracker and lightly kissed Vin's lips.  The younger man moaned softly and Ezra followed the kiss with a gentle caress along the tracker's chest.  He teased the nipples into nubs and then pulled at them with his lips.

"Not a bad way t' wake up," Tanner breathed huskily.

Ezra's lips came down hard to capture Vin's lips again.  Tanner retaliated, his hands sliding up the gambler's bare back and then raking down the back of his neck.

Ezra ground his groin against Tanner's hip in reply before moving to his neck, launching a steady assault down the muscular curve to the waiting collarbones and beyond.

The tracker sucked in a sharp breath when Ezra shifted to a more direct frontal attack, and then moaned his surrender when the gambler brushed his growing erection.  He tried to sit up.

Ezra growled and grabbed Vin's shoulders, forcing him down onto his back again.  He was intent on achieving his final victory over his squirming lover to be.

          He watched Vin grow hard as he stroked firmly down the man's thighs.  Finally, the tracker's legs fell open, giving Ezra the room he needed, and he teased the sensitive skin where the younger man's legs met his groin.

Vin cursed softly under his breath, his head rolling and his fingers curling into the blanket beneath him.

Ezra blew over Vin's groin, smiling when the man's hips pressed up.  "Oh no, Mr. Tanner, it's not time to fold just yet," he said, his hands moving to the tracker's quivering abdomen to tease around his belly button.

"Y' tickle me, Ezra, and I swear you'll be sorry," Vin panted in warning.

Ezra chuckled throatily as he pushed his hands up along the man's ribs and then raked his fingers back down Tanner's chest, making sure he brushed both hard nipples.

"Oh," Vin moaned, arching up again.

The gambler bowed his head, the tip of his tongue brushing one hard nub and prompting an even more desperate moan.  He moved up to Vin's slightly parted lips and the tracker arched up, pressing his mouth firmly against Ezra's.

The kiss lasted until both men were forced to part, gasping for air.

Ezra returned to the nipples, circling his tongue-tip around each hard nub while Vin tossed his head, his body flushing a soft pink.

"Ez. . ." Tanner groaned.

The gambler watched the swollen cock strain to meet his touch as he traced his fingertip, feather-light, along its length.

Vin sucked in a breath, his hips bucking.

          "Turn over."

"Ezra," Tanner growled.

"Turn over, Mr. Tanner.  I promise, you will _not_ be disappointed."

With a groan, the tracker did as ordered, carefully easing himself down.  "Yer drivin' me loco," he hissed.

"I have just begun to torment you, Mr. Tanner," Ezra threatened, reaching between Vin's thighs to lightly caress the man's balls.

"Ahh," the tracker moaned, burying his face in the blanket and fluttering his feet.  He could smell the salty earth underneath the soft material.

Ezra tangled the fingers of one hand into the disheveled light brown hair while he grabbed Vin's butt with his free hand.  The tracker's head popped up with a startled grunt that turned into a low groan when Ezra pressed the white cheeks together and then pulled them apart.  He licked one finger, targeted the sensitive sphincter, pressed.

Vin choked back a cry, his hips pressing back to meet the sensation.

Ignoring Vin's need, Ezra turned him over again.  "Now, Mr. Tanner, be prepared to be amazed," he said softly.

"'Bout damn time," was the thick reply.

Lying next to Vin, the gambler leaned over and kissed the parted lips, running his tongue over them.  Their lips ground, then Ezra pulled back as his hand snaked out to squeeze the tracker's dark-red shaft.

Vin's hips lifted again and again, quickly setting a rhythm of pleasure and need.  He reached out, groping until he found the gambler's erection.

Ezra scooted closer so Vin could pump him for several strokes before he said, "I must insist you cease with that most pleasurable distraction, Mr. Tanner.  I want this to last."

Vin chuckled throatily.  "Last?"

"Last," Ezra repeated, moving so he could lean over and kiss the exposed wine-colored head of Vin's cock.  Letting it slip into his mouth, he ran his tongue around the exposed crown, then pressed against the small opening.

"That feels . . . so good," Vin panted.

The gambler stopped and squeezed the root of Vin's cock, pushing him back from the brink of orgasm.  He moved, giving the tracker access to his own aching cock.  When he felt the man's wet lips suck him into the warmth of his mouth, he started in again on Tanner's organ, almost choking when Vin carefully nipped his sensitive foreskin while his fingers teased at his balls, pulling and squeezing.

Ezra grinned, reaching past Vin's balls until he felt the flesh in his mouth convulse.  He pressed, sending his finger into the soft warmth again.

"Nhh," Tanner mumbled around his mouthful.

The gambler pressed in deeper, sucking at the same time.  With a strangled cry Vin shoved his hips forward, come erupting.  At the first salty taste, Ezra felt himself explode in the tracker's mouth.

When they could, the pair rolled apart, Vin's arms flung wide.  Ezra chuckled and maneuvered around to lie down next to him.

"Cain't believe that felt so good," Vin panted.  "Y' done that a time or two, have ya?"

"Yes," Ezra said, scooting closer, "I have . . . A time or two."

"Why me?" Vin asked a few minutes later, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between them.

"I do not have an answer for you, Mr. Tanner," Ezra said.  "But I found you most appealing from the moment I saw you.  However, I never dreamed something such as this might one day come to pass between us."  He lifted himself up onto his elbow.  "And why in heaven's name would you allow me to do what I did?"

"Indians got a different take on things.  Reckon I learned their ways better 'n I thought I did."

Ezra nodded.  "I would say you did, Mr. Tanner."

"Ezra," Vin growled.

"Yes?"

"Would y' stop callin' me 'Mr. Tanner' all the damned time?"

The gambler grinned.  "Certainly . . . Vin," he said.  "And I was thinking . . . perhaps we could just stay right here for tonight."

"Y' think that's a good idea?"

"I strongly doubt anyone will be coming down that trail in the dark."

"Ain't what I meant," the tracker said, letting his hand drift down to stroke Ezra's flaccid cock.  "Mean I might not be able t' resist y' in the moonlight."

"Well, now, Mr.– uh, Vin, that sounds like my cue to deal another hand."

"Ah hell, why not. . . ."

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
